Celestial Lightening
by Raelin Thaon
Summary: Lucy is stronger than ever but at the same time feeling lonely. Laxus has been watching Lucy from afar but is afraid to approach. One day a chance mission comes to Laxus and he asks for Lucy's help. Now with the S-Class trials coming up and Zeref and E.N.D. lurking in the background can these two move on from their own demons or is it already too late. LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. The amazing Hiro Mashima does.**

**I also wanted to note that this story takes place after the Tartorus Arc with a few tweaks to suit my story's needs :D**

Lucy stood in front of the mission board trying to find a decent solo mission to take. Ever since the disbandment of Team Natsu, Lucy had grown stronger and developed the powers given to her by the Spirit King. The S-Class trials were coming up and Lucy was doing everything she could to prepare herself. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was strong and she didn't need anyone to protect her. She wanted to prove that she could help protect those she loves just as well as anyone else.

She sighed, blowing her blonde bangs out of her face, when she couldn't find one that suited her needs or wants. She wandered back over to the bar and plopped down in one of the barstools. Mira was there instantly with a strawberry milkshake and a warm, understanding smile. "Couldn't find anything?"

"No. Which sucks because I need the money." She needed the money, but not for her rent. Since she took mostly solo missions she was able to save up and buy a small cottage on the outskirts of the town. She had seen this awesome cloak in the magic shop in town that would be perfect for Gray and she wanted to get it for him. She just needed a little bit more cash before she could purchase the cloak.

"It's alright, maybe something will come up tomorrow." Lucy gave Mira a brilliant smile and a nod. Today was a bust but tomorrow was always a new day.

Lucy finished up her shake, put some jewels down on the bar and decided to head home. "See ya later Mira."

"Bye Lucy!"

Lucy said goodbye's as she made her way out of the guild. As the doors closed behind her, she took a deep breath and let the fall air filter through her and help relax her. She called out Plue and together the mage and spirit walked towards her home. About halfway home she felt someone following her. She tampered down the urge to start running and forced herself to continue with her easy gait. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see none other than Laxus Dreyar following behind her. Lucy stopped at the beginning of the trail that led to her forest home and turned around under the shade to face Laxus.

He continued on until he was a few feet in front of her and stopped as well. There was a moment of tense silence while they studied each other. Lucy broke the silence by asking, "What can I help you with Laxus?"

He hid his surprise that she spoke first and cleared his throat, "I want you to come on a mission with me."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up into her hairline and her eyes widened in surprise. Why would he want her to go on a mission with him? Why couldn't his team go with him? So many thoughts swirled around the blonde Celestial mage. She needed to sit down and needed some tea. "Come on." She turned on her heel and followed the path not waiting for an answer from the tall masculine blonde. She knew Laxus was gorgeous, most of the men in the guild were. But he was something else altogether in her opinion. She had been watching him ever since he took down Raven Tail in the Grand Magic Games. He had definitely changed since he pitted the guild against each other during Fantasia. Suffice it to say she had a small crush on the man. She had no idea how to handle this situation. She was torn, she really needed the money, but at the same time she didn't think she could keep herself under control in his presence. Stupid dragon senses and all that crap.

Laxus studied the busty blonde in front him while they walked into the forest. He had overheard her conversation with Mira and knew this was the perfect opportunity. As the months had progressed he had felt a strange sort of pride well within him as he watched her become stronger instead of being forced to the sidelines by her old teammates. He could also see loneliness creep into her eyes every once in a while as she watched her teammates come and go from the guild. He had no idea what this strange attraction to her was and he was determined to find out. There was something about her since the first time he saw her, but he was so wrapped up in his own little world that he shoved those feelings aside. Then Tenroujima happened and everything kind of went downhill from there. On top of that he didn't feel like he was worthy. He had a lot to make up for and being with something like Lucy wasn't in the cards for him. However, that wasn't going to stop him from at least trying to form a friendship with the blonde. His team had encouraged him to at least take this leap and see where it went. They had told him he would be surprised of what could happen. It was true none of them knew Lucy like they should but they wanted to rectify that situation. This mission would help him start to form a bond with her and then he would talk to her about joining him and his team in training for the upcoming S-Class trials.

After several minutes of walking, he could the sounds of a waterfall. Then a clearing came into his view. In the middle of the clearing stood a small stone cottage with a waterfall off to the left side and the forest surrounding the rest. She had a swing chair on her patio with a glass round table off to the side where she most likely sat during the nights to look up at the sky. He could definitely see why Lucy wanted this place, it was much like his own except his was slightly bigger.

He watched as she opened her front door and walked inside while leaving the door open. He hesitated not wanting to enter her home uninvited but then shrugged and figured that her leaving the door open was an invitation. So he followed after her and shut the door behind him. He took a quick look around. The living room was to the front right. There was a brown leather couch facing a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a mantel full of pictures of her and her friends from the guild. On either side of the couch was a night stand. One had a lamp and book on it. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table. On either side of the coffee table was matching brown leather recliners. It was set up for comfort and company. To his left was a hallway which he assumed led her room. Opposite the living room he could hear her banging away in what he assumed was the kitchen.

He stood in front of the door at a complete loss on what to do. Before he could get too uncomfortable and awkward she appeared in an opening between the kitchen and living room. She gave him a shy and nervous smile. "Sit anywhere, the tea will be right out and then we can talk." He gave her a nod and went to sit in one of the chairs.

Lucy waited impatiently and nervously while she waited for the water for the tea to boil. She wanted to squeal and dance around and scream that Laxus was at her house but she kept herself composed. No need to make him think she was absolutely crazy. Since things had calmed down after the whole Tartorus battle she wanted to take the time to get to know members of the guild that she didn't know too well. With the showdown between the guilds and Zeref on the horizon she didn't want to waste anymore time and wanted to make her bonds with her friends stronger. No one knew when Zeref was going to strike so Lucy wanted to live life to the fullest and maybe, just maybe find that special someone.

She was jarred from her thoughts by a loud whistle. Quickly pulling the tea kettle off the stove she went to the tray she already prepared and set it on there. Taking the tea out to the living room, she noticed Laxus' muscular frame was sitting in on of the recliners. She figured he would have taken the couch so he could stretch out. Setting the tray down, she looked over at him and asked, "Would you like some?"

He gave her a shrug and a mumbled, "Sure."

After fixing them each a cup, she sat down on the couch and nervously drank her tea while surreptitiously watching the other blonde in the room. "So…uh…you want me to go on a mission with you?" A head nod. "Why me? Can your team not go?"

"They had other things to do."

"Then why me? I still don't understand."

Laxus sighed before he leaned forward and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. Unfolding it, he handed it over to Lucy. She took the paper from him and looked it over.

**S-Class Mage(s)**

**Location: Oak Town**

**Request: We need a mage to come deal with a dark treasure hunter guild who are trying to raid an archeologist site. They are uncovering old scrolls which appear to have forms of Lost Magic on them. We don't know if the guild members have magic or not or what their purpose is obtaining these scrolls. **

**Reward: 1,000,000 Jewel plus an exclusive look at the scrolls.**

Lucy studied the paper for a moment and could feel herself getting excited at the prospect at looking at ancient scrolls. This would definitely be right up Freed's alley but if he was busy it would either come down to Levy or Lucy. Since Levy and Gajeel were a team now I guess that just left her.

He waited with strained patience as Blondie looked over the paper. He could see the excitement light her eyes as she read the request. He knew that the scrolls would suck her in, and hopefully the reward. She looked up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes dancing with excitement and he could see her practically jumping in her seat, he smirked inwardly.

"So…I can take it from the expression on your face that you'll come with me." He watched as she visibly pulled herself together and prayed that she would accept.

She took a deep breath, let it out and gave him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. "Of course! When did you want to leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. It'll probably be a couple of days."

"Sounds good!"

Laxus got up and started heading for the door. He could feel her following behind him. When he got out the door, he turned around and looked down at the blonde woman. He discreetly inhaled and was overloaded on the scent of strawberries and vanilla, Blondie's scent. He had never smelled anything so wonderful or something that relaxed him so immensely. How he missed all this before was beyond him, but he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He could see her give him another shy smile. She then pulled the side of her lower lip in her mouth and just as quickly released it. "See you tomorrow Laxus."

"Bye Blondie." He said before he turned around and started heading for the forest. He smiled when she yelled at him that her name was not Blondie. Instead of responding he lifted his hand and gave her a small wave. He smiled to himself all the way home and while he told his team the good news.

That night Lucy tossed and turned and dreamt of a blonde muscular man with blue-gray eyes.

_A/N: I contemplated putting the mission in this chapter too but I wanted to see what kind of reaction this story would get before I wrote out longer chapters. So please review!_

_Now I wanted to take this time to say that I have not forgotten about Secret Desires! I am stumped as to what mission the lovely trio should do. And I have had this story in my head for awhile now so I decided it was time to get it out. I'm also toying around with an Inuyasha story. But never fear I have not forgotten my stories! My life has also been crazy and busy and we just got our internet back so yay!_

_Also, I have finally caught up on the manga and all I can say is….OH MY MAVIS! I couldn't stop freaking crying. I want to jump through the pages and just wrap everyone in a bear hug!_

_And finally, I am in the market for a beat reader. If you are interested please send me a PM and we will see what we can work out! :D_


	2. Author's Note!

**Hello everyone!**

**I am NOT dead! So yay! I have been trying to write the next chapter but it's just not wanting to be written, but I am still trying! My home life has also been very chaotic. My husband and I are officially separated...all we need to do is sign the divorce papers and file them. On top of that our daughter found out what was going on before we were ready to tell her and needless to say she is not taking the news very well.**

**But never fear! I will NOT abandon this story!**

**So please bare with me and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can!**

**Also, keep a look out for two very exciting weeks coming up! This was inspired by ****_LittlePrincessNana _****and ****_GemNika!_**** These guys are awesome! Go check them out!**

**First: ****MidLu Week, October 2015**

The dates are from October 25, 2015 – October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

**Day 1: **Birthday

**Day 2: **Clock

**Day 3: **Pin-Up

**Day 4: **Copy

**Day 5: **Silence

**Day 6: **Makeup

**Day 7: **Halloween

**Second: ****BixLu Week, November 2015**

The dates are from November 1, 2015 – November 7, 2015. And here are the prompts:

**Day 1: **Fix

**Day 2: **Hidden

**Day 3: **Home

**Day 4: **Doctor

**Day 5: **Vendetta

**Day 6: **Fluffy

**Day 7: **Space

**Let me know if you plan to participate so I can check out your entries!**


End file.
